


You’re Looking Meow-velous

by MiraNotMira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Whole Ton of Laughing, Confused Alya Césaire, Confused Nino Lahiffe, F/M, Happy Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Happy Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraNotMira/pseuds/MiraNotMira
Summary: A one-shot where Adrien uses the same compliment he gave Ladybug as Cat Noir to Marinette and they get past their giant case of blindness. And laugh. A lot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307





	You’re Looking Meow-velous

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said identity reveals aren’t my thing, but I just wanted to write a funny one. Something light for a change, which I enjoyed.

“You’re looking meow-velous today, m’lady,” Cat Noir said, greeting Ladybug who had just appeared at the scene.

“Not sure I can say the same about you if you keep punning like that,” Ladybug smirked.

“Meow-ch! You wound me, bugaboo!”

“Meh. You deserve it.”

Cat Noir opened his mouth to retort but Ladybug stopped him. She gestured towards the akuma. “Not right now. We have a job to do.”

“Aww. Maybe we can stop and chat after?”

Ladybug simply rolled her eyes and swung away to the akuma, and Cat Noir followed suit.

Adrien yawned. Yesterday had been hectic, to say the least. Not only did he have to ditch a photoshoot to fight an akuma, but he also had to wait 5 hours to get reprimanded for it. He had to come up with a quick lie and tell his father that while running away from the villain, he had dropped his phone and broken it to explain why he wasn’t able to contact anybody. Then, he said that in his panic he’d gotten lost. Luckily, at least one thing had gone right for him that day and his father had bought it. He was sent to his room and he fell asleep right away, due to the fact that it was already almost midnight.

Now, he was being escorted to school in his limo, ready to fall asleep at any moment. He had to wake up early to finish a project he’d forgotten to do and only was able to sleep for 3 hours. He was about to fall asleep when the sound of the car door opening jolted him awake. He stepped out and made his way over to Nino, who was standing in front of the school door.

“Hey, dude. What’s up?” Nino greeted him.

“Morning,” Adrien said, then was cut off by a yawn.

“You okay, bro? You look like you woke up from the dead or something.”

Adrien shrugged. “Had a rough day yesterday.”

“Your dad needs to stop giving you so much to do; you need a break.”

“I guess, but if I ask I bet he’ll pull me out of school instead.”

Nino shot him a sympathetic look and Adrien said it wasn’t a big deal and continued the conversation. They walked inside the building doors and climbed up the stairs to their classroom, sitting down in the front row.

They continued to talk with Alya who had been waiting for Marinette, until the bell rang. Then, Marinette, looking equally as tired as Adrien, rushed in through the door and into her seat.

But the flowing fabric of a skirt caught his eye. Marinette was wearing a pink, black-spotted blouse with a matching mint skirt, and, _wow_ did that look good on her. Her hair was down, and made her look so much more mature and framed her face beautifully. As she had flown up at the stairs to her seat, the strands seemed like they were flying in the air. He guessed that the outfit was Ladybug and Cat Noir themed.

As class went on, he couldn’t help glancing back at Marinette behind him every so often. He’d overheard Marinette whispering to Alya that she had just finished the design the day before yesterday, and wanted to show it off. He turned his head to look at her one more time and his face heated up. _Marinette’s amazing_. Wait, what? He caught himself and shook his head. No, no, no. His heart was for Ladybug. Not Marinette. She was just a friend, right? He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. He was just admiring her amazing craftmanship. Yep, that’s what he was doing. Appreciating her wonderful sense of fashion. And it wouldn’t hurt to compliment her, too, right? That’s what friends do.

But when class was over and they all stood up to leave, Adrien walked up to her while her back was turned and just froze. He almost turned around in sheer fright before steeling himself back to Marinette. Why was he so nervous? Maybe he was tired. It was a long day yesterday anyway. _Just say something, anything_. Adrien wracked his mind for a compliment and spat out the first one he could think of.

“You’re looking meow-velous today, m’lady.” What the—?! He just messed up, big time. Big, big, big, time. Good work, Agreste! What would Ladybug think?

Now, Marinette had pulled an all-nighter last night. She wasn’t in the right state of mind. Currently, her world was feeling like she was swimming underwater, any sights or sounds distorted and muffled. Therefore, when she heard a particular sentence that she just happened to have heard the previous day from Cat Noir, she thought it was him. So she replied accordingly—or so she thought.

“Using the same line again, kitty? I never thought you’d run out,” she said and turned around to look at him. She was surprised when she was faced with—

_ Adrien Agreste?! _

Her heart stopped and her mouth became dry. Everything went into overdrive, memories and images flashing through her head at lightning speed. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Cat Noir had said the same exact thing to her yesterday. Could he be...? They stared into each others’ widened gaze, shining, emerald green against ocean blue. They spoke at the same time.

“M’lady?”

“Kitty?”

They were both taken aback, eyes widening further. It was true. They had finally found each other. The two superheroes had been dancing around each other this whole time! How did they not recognize each other?

Then Adrien’s eyes lit up and the end of his lips slowly perked up in a smile. The love of his life had been right there this whole time, and he hadn’t realized it. He’d spent hours studying her face, memorizing her features, trying to match it with someone else. And all this time, he didn’t think to look behind him and let the puzzle pieces click. It was almost funny. Actually, it felt like it was. In this moment, the thought of it just made his smile grow as he stared at Marinette’s flustered face and it just seemed so funny. It was too funny. He felt like he was about to laugh—

Too late. He bent over in probably the heartiest and loudest laugh he had ever given. He didn’t know why he was, but he couldn’t stop. He desperately tried to suck in air and breathe, to stop whatever laughing madness had just overcome him. Love and happiness filled him, fueling his laughter even more. He suddenly heard someone else laugh too, and looked up in the middle of his giggling fit to see Marinette, a smile also plastered on her face, laughing along with him.

And so they laughed for a while, wheezing and giggling, the muscles on their face starting to hurt from being pulled into a smile for so long. They pulled each other into a hug and squeezed, feeling like they were floating on a cloud and soaring through the air, the only person they registered in their mind the other. How could they have been so lucky? They couldn’t have asked for anyone else. They were happier than a little kid excitedly opening presents during Christmas.

Eventually, however, their laughter died down and they pulled apart with the hug. Content smiles sat on their face, and their eyes were full of joy. Adrien took ahold of Marinette’s hand.

“I’m so glad it was you, Marinette,” he said.

“Yeah. I mean, me too. I still need to sort out my thoughts,” Marinette groaned into his shoulder. Adrien patted her back, nodding an agreement.

But little did they know, Alya had been filming the whole thing, Nino watching with her. They had no idea what was going on. Why the heck had they been laughing over a cat pun and a compliment for a full _three minutes?_

“I’m sorry to ruin the moment, but... what is this?” Nino asked confusedly, gesturing to them.

“Oh, ahaha, well, um...” Marinette stuttered, jerking away from Adrien.

“We still don’t exactly know. Now if you’ll excuse, us we still have some talking to do,” Adrien said, and with that he pulled Marinette out of the classroom to talk about who knows what.

Let’s just say that Alya and Nino were very confused when Adrien and Marinette walked into school the next day, flirting and peppering small kisses on each others’ lips.


End file.
